


It Ends Bloody

by De_Nugis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Nugis/pseuds/De_Nugis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's always been a realist</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ends Bloody

  
Sam’s been dead about twenty minutes, Dean thinks, when the door starts to warp off its hinges. He can’t be exact. The banging made it hard to catch the transition, the moment the snoring breaths labored into silence. The whole side of Sam’s head is spongy and sodden. He’d gone down with no more than a grunt. No last words.

Dean props the body against the wall and stands up. The door crashes in.

For a crazy moment Dean imagines rescue. Bobby. Cas. His stomach lurches with despair and hope.

It’s not, of course. That’s easier. He’ll go down swinging. 


End file.
